The Blood of his Soul Mate
by Lizzy85cec
Summary: The sacrifice has started, everyone's life is at stake, and Elena is unaware of the danger Damon's in.  As his undead life is slipping away... will she be able to save the man she knows she's always loved. D/E of course. Please READ & REVIEW!


**Hello again VD fans... so this last episode obviously left me speechless. Damon of course can't die... He better not die or I will totally flip, but anyways. So it kind of inspired me to write this story. I hope you like it. It begins during my version of the sacrifice and continues on with what happens after and Damon being bitten. Enjoy and PLEASE tell me what you think.**

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything :( sadly.**

* * *

><p>The sacrifice had started… Jules, Greta, and Jenna were in place. Elena had tears running down her face as she was tied up staring in horror at what she could do nothing about. She'd come willingly only to find out that she had failed at keeping her loved ones safe.<p>

Jenna gazed at her in confusion as she didn't know what was happening to her and all Elena could do from where she was… was cry…

The moon came into view bright and with a flash of light they were gone, the wolf, the witch, and the vampire. Like in a moments notice they'd been disconnected from life and fell limp to the floor. Klaus was fast shifting in front of her and as his wolf canines showed… she knew it was her time to say good bye…

She could see his shifting still happening as he approached her panting… the last step, was to drain her dry… He came up at her ready to take a bite when something happened; Klaus was being thrown off of her and tackled into the ground. It was Damon and Elijah who were holding him down as Bonnie chanted while holding onto Jeremy and John for support.

A swift breeze suddenly enveloped her and she was being taken from the location at full speed. She looked up to find Stefan was holding her to him tight and heading back to the boarding house. That's the last thing she remembered…

/

Days later but that unknown to her… she wasn't sure how long it'd been, she woke up in a familiar bed completely drained. She hadn't slept in days since she'd find out about Klaus being in town and she still felt really tired now, but the images in her head were haunting her and she need to make sure that everyone had made it out alive.

So she got off of the bed and crept slowly downstairs… she could hear low mutterings and as soon as she stepped on the last step of the stairs it creaked… everyone turned to look at her. As she scanned the crowd of people standing over at the desk, for all the faces she wanted to know where fine, she saw…

John, Elijah, Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Matt (which was odd- she'd question that later), Sheriff Forbes (that was shocking) and Jenna_… JENNA!_

It finally registered and she ran into her arms, "You're alive…" she began to cry of so much happiness she was feeling.

Everyone finally decided to react to her then and reached out to hug her…

"Sort off…" Jenna said comforting her; after all she was a vampire now.

"You gave us a scare there for a moment…" Bonnie said.

"Yeah…" Jer added, "You slept for days…"

"Yeah lazy bum…" Care added while hugging her…

"Tyler!" Elena smiled, reaching him for a hug.

"It's good to see you're alright Elena…" he said.

Matt hugged her as well, and then was followed by a small smile from Sheriff Forbes.

She then gave a hug to Ric, "Thank you… for everything…" she whispered.

Elijah stepped forward and took her hand bringing it to his lips, "It's been a pleasure to have worked by your side…"

She pulled him forward for a hug, which he stiffened for but then returned, "Thank you for trusting me…" she said while pulling back smiling.

John stood awkwardly staring at her and she went up to him and hugged him to her, "Thank you for sticking around…"

"You're welcome…" he said hugging her back.

She stood there scanning their faces, as aside from the happiness they showed at seeing her awake… something else was going on…

"Where are Damon and Stefan…?" She said with a slight tremble in her tone. The order of the names caught everyone's attention.

"I'm right here…" Stefan said coming in from the kitchen.

She ran to his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. It just felt as if she hadn't seen them in forever. He hugged her back and placed a kiss on her cheek…

"I'd missed that smile…" he said rubbing her cheek.

Elena was about to ask about Damon when a snarl or torture broke through her thoughts… She tensed… behind that horrible muffled roar, she recognized that man's tone of voice. Her eyes began to fill with burning tears as she ran towards the cry upstairs.

She was about to push Damon's bedroom door open when Stefan stopped her, "Elena!" he practically screamed, "You can't…"

"Why not…" she sobbed as she unsuccessfully tried to get away of his grip, "what's wrong with him…" she whispered helpless.

Stefan's face hardened, trying to hide his emotion, "He's… He's… He was bitten Elena…"

Elena froze… she couldn't believe what she'd just heard. This couldn't be happening; it just couldn't be true… How was this possible, how was this… she suddenly began to feel out of breath, like her lungs weren't taking enough air, her chest felt constricted with an agonizing pain that she did not recognize and next thing she knew… she heard the faint murmur of someone calling her name and blacked out.

/

"Elena…? Elena…?" She heard from a far, the sound finally coming closer and closer.

What the hell had just happened? Everyone's face was practically plastered over her as she seemed to be lying in the living room couch. Then she remembered…. _Damon!_ She jumped and everyone tried to hold her in place…

"Let me go… I have to see him… I _need_ to see him…" She yelled at them keeping her.

Stefan's pained expression and voice got her to come down, "It's not safe…"

She stopped struggling and everyone looked between the two deciding that they needed to give them a moment. The minute they were gone, Stefan began…

"I know you care for my brother…"

"Of course I care…" she said annoyed, "he's my friend…" though for some reason at the last word, she felt it a lie.

"I'm sure you care for him _more_ than _just_ a friend…." He said knowingly, like he was positive now.

"Are you seriously trying to act jealous right now…?" anger began to fill her tone.

"I just want us to be honest… for once…" he said approaching her, sitting by her side.

Elena knew what he was getting at; he wanted her to admit the one thing that she'd been trying so hard to suppress. It's not like it would change anything now, she was going to lose Damon whether she wanted to or not. But seeing the understanding look on his face only made her not want to tell him; Stefan didn't deserve this…

She wasn't going to lie, but she didn't want to voice it to _him_ either.

"How did you know…?" It was all she _could_ say.

He gave her a small smile, "I've known for a while now, but I just didn't want to believe what my eyes clearly saw…" he paused for what seemed like forever, "But… I think I just kind of caught the hint after all this drama and you began to mumble his name in your sleep…"

She looked up at him with wide eyes and noticed he was trying to make their conversation light and joke…

He smiled understandingly and all she could say was, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay…" he took her hand and stroked it tenderly, "It's made me understand a lot of things… I… I understand him better now. I know what he went through with Katherine when she decided on choosing me; I know now what it feels like to be on the other side."

Elena smiled apologetically… She'd never intended to hurt him, but she couldn't make herself feel what was not there for him, but was for his brother.

"We can't save him…" he began breaking through her thoughts, "we've looked and looked and looked and there's just nothing we can do…"

"You make it sound like you guys found a cure but can't use it…" she said curiously.

Elijah walked in then, "There is…"

Stefan glared at him, "We said we weren't going to tell her… we promised Damon…" he all but growled.

Elena stood up taken, "Tell me what…" she approached Elijah, glancing back at Stefan, "what did you promise Damon…"

"That you wouldn't know and we wouldn't let you do it…" Stefan said strained.

"Let me do _what…?_" she asked frustrated.

Bonnie came in hand in hand with Jeremy saying, "So everyone else said they'd be back in a while… wait, what's going on?" she asked when she noticed the anger on Elena's face.

Stefan continued to look fiercely at Elijah, and Bonnie understood, _"You told her…"_ she accused Elijah.

"She has a right to know…" he said flippantly.

"KNOW WHAT…" she screamed as Elijah made his way out.

"Elena…" Jeremy began carefully, "the cure for a werewolf bite… is for him to drain _the blood of his soul mate…" _he watched her take this in.

Elena didn't know what to think, did soul mates even exist? And if the answer was yes then what would she think of this girl that was the love of her life's soul mate. The thought of that hurt, but she continued listening.

"And…" Jeremy went on, "we'd all decided to see it through, find this girl and have him take her, have her, but when Bonnie casted the spell to reveal that person to us…"

Jeremy stared at Stefan's leaving form… and couldn't go on… he felt bad for him.

Bonnie stepped in, "The spell was to reveal like this mystic life line that connected Damon to his soul mate, but when the line led to… _you…_he made us promise him not to tell you or allow that to happen…"

Elena went catatonic…

She felt… nothing...

_She was Damon's soul mate…?_

_Soul mate…_ the two words kept repeating in her head.

She let that be absorbed in her mind, her heart… which suddenly began to pound erratically. In her mind she could see his beautiful face, his strong much defined chin, his luscious lips; that gaze that penetrated through all her barriers against him, and the most dazzling sapphire orbs…

She gasped… Bonnie and Jeremy stared at her worriedly…

She stood and began to make her way up the stairs. Jeremy stood in her way and she stared at him defiantly… He moved aside…

/

Elena opened the door to his room slowly and walked in… He was lying down on his bed shirtless, a sweat covered his body, and she could see how his arm was disintegrating from the infection. Her heart clenched at the sight. She sat on the side of his bed caressing his face tenderly. He seemed to be having a nightmare as he shivered and winced in pain.

She leaned in close to him and pressed her lips lightly against his and he woke startled, grabbing her by the shoulders.

He seemed to squint trying to make out the person in front of him then stared shocked…

"Elena!" he said panicked, "what are you doing in here… you need to get out…"

"No…" she said determined moving closer towards him.

He strained getting out of bed to try and push her out of his room… "AH…" he let out in pain.

"You need me…" she said helping him get back to bed.

"Please…" he cringed, "In my state of mind… I come and go… I don't want to hurt you…"

"You won't…" she assured trying to make him lie down.

"Elena… _GET OUT! _ I don't want you here, _don't you get it!_" he said harshly vamping out, shaking her slightly by the shoulders.

She flinched at his tone but knew why he was doing it, so she became extra tender with him… He still had hold of her and she just raised her hand to caress the veins under his eyes, ran her thumb over his lips and fangs then closed the distance to meet his lips with a tender kiss…

Damon couldn't deny her a response as her tenderness was pulling at his heart strings and there was nothing to do but give into her… and her gentle kiss…

Not caring that he was still wearing his vampire visage… as he became respondent, she pulled him slightly closer deepening the kiss letting her tongue massage his pointed canines and then go into his mouth. She hummed her approval as he began to pull her closer to him and he returned the kiss greedily begging for more, which she was more than willing to give.

As the kiss continued she felt his lips softened and his fangs retract to his human self. He was surprised at the amount of satisfaction that he was getting even though he was in pain.

She pulled back to gaze into his eyes and she told him, "I love you _Damon_…"

"I love _you_ Elena…" he said almost in a way of farewell.

That angered her, "I refuse to let you die, so…" she tilted her head to the side exposing her neck and said, "please… take me…"

Damon stared in horror and then in fury…

He moved away from her standing, _"One thing…!"_ he growled pacing, "I asked them to do _ONE thing_ and they couldn't even do _that!_ So much for a dying man's last wish…" he went on, "does anyone respect honor at all anymore… fuck…"

He turned to Elena, "Leaaaaveeee…" he drawled out.

She stood in front of him, "No! I will _not_ live without you… You are _my life_… don't you see. If you don't take me then I won't be far behind you…"

Damon knew what she was saying… he sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to change her mind, but he wasn't going to give in. So he did the only thing he thought he could do at this point. Beg… "Don't say that… please _don't_ do this… I'm not worth it..."

"It's your choice Damon…" she stood firm. She could tell that he was determined to stand his ground and so was she, "maybe… if you just take some of my blood and not all of it…"

"I won't be able to stop Elena; I am not in control when the pain takes over me…" he was practically pleading, "please just go…"

She pulled him down for a passionate kiss and a second later, he was on the floor vamping out thrashing in pain…

This was her chance, she thought resolute… Damon would never willingly take her blood but if he wasn't in control, he'd act on instinct.

"Get. Out." He strained painfully and snarled.

She knelt next to him holding his face in both her hands and she could see the flicker of dismay very far and deep in his eyes. He would probably never forgive her for what she was about to do, but she'd rather he hate her than to see him dead. She pulled his vampire face to her neck and he quickly bit…

She gasped at the pain but it quickly faded, he began to drink slowly as if he was trying to resist but then a growl escaped his lips and he pulled her closer drinking desperately. She smiled at him taking her blood and soon the world began to fade…

"I love you Damon…" she was able to whisper just before she passed out.

Damon heard her last whisper and let her go falling to the floor beside her… His strength began to quickly return and the wolf bite began to disappear. He'd begun to heal fast.

Damon sat up looking around disoriented… he didn't remember anything…

He then saw Elena next to him… unconscious… and the past few minutes came rushing back into his head…

"No!" he yelled, "this can't he happening…" he picked up her limp form, "Elena…! Open your eyes my love… don't leave me, I love you… come on, open your eyes baby…" tears stream down his cheeks. Then… like a lightning bolt it hit him, common sense.

He bit his wrist and fed her his blood… nothing… nothing was happening.

He pulled her into a hug rocking them both back and forth… "Please love… come back to me… come on baby… I need you…"

"Mmmm… I like that… call me love again…" she smiled against his chest.

He pulled her face up to see her and scanned her for any other injuries. When he noticed none he began peppering her with kisses…

"You're stupid… you know that…? I could have lost you…" he kissed her again.

"I could have lost _you_ stubborn man…" she smirked.

He pulled her into a demanding kiss that she was all too willing to give… there was so much emotion in it. There was love, fire, desperation, hope and a whole lot of things that they didn't understand, but what mattered most… was that they felt whole.

The kiss quickly escalated into lust territory and both began to groan their appreciation as they began to pant at the quick need that had suddenly erupted. She ached at the pit of her stomach where a fire began to burn down to her core in desire. Damon as a man with experience quickly picked up on the signs of her arousal and a sensual rumble escaped him… he was impossibly strained south of his body.

Damon sped them up in vampire speed onto his bed… deliciously pressing his manhood against where she ached most. He smiled wickedly at her before taking possession of her mouth hungrily… as he showered her with open mouthed kisses down her jaw and neck…

She whispered in between pants, "I guess someone's feeling better…"

He stopped to look at her and said, "You have no idea…"

The night was to be a long one full of unfulfilled promises and desires that the both aspired to satisfy. They'd lost too much time denying the other, and though they planned spending the rest of forever making it up to each other… the need to allow their love to consume them to the very depths of their souls as soon as possible… was greater…

This was to be the beginning of an epic love story…

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and I promise to write you more DELENA love :)<strong>


End file.
